


I Wanna See The Stars With You Tonight

by QuixoticCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, Human bill, I promise no angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticCipher/pseuds/QuixoticCipher
Summary: Dipper thinks that a night away from the shack might clear his mind, but he meets the unforgettable Bill Cipher, the teenage boy he slowly starts to fall in love with as each night passes and the meet again. (As I wrote that last bit, that one song "Will meet again, don't know where, don't know when.." popped in my head)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I hope you enjoy!

It was a cool night. Dipper had just convinced his Grunkle Stan into letting him spend the night outside of the Shack after his fight with Mabel. She had accidentally spilled Mabel Juice all over his nightstand, which was covered in notes about a new creature he had been studying that was part vulture and part chameleon. Dipper new that he probably shouldn't of yelled at her, but all those years of giving up his things so Mabel could be happy just got to him.

The cool breeze did nothing against the raging heat Dipper was giving off. Sooner or later, he realized that he hadn't been keeping track of were he was in the woods, too concentrated on his anger towards Mabel, that he had found himself in an unrecognizable clearing that felt somehow familiar. 

Dipper sighed and took of the heavy backpack that was slowly digging into his scrawny shoulders. It looked like the sun was nearly set, just giving off the smallest amounts of light before the beautiful golds, reds, pinks, and oranges faded into an inky black as the stars slowly started to appear in the sky, shining brightly against the darkened sky.

By the time a blonde teenager, with hair covering his left eye, had walked into Dipper's clearing, he had set up a very small kid sized tent (Dipper still could fit in it as long as he slept in the fetal position), and started a small fire to keep him warm and provide light so he could read and write.

The blonde teenager had walked up to Dipper as he was reading a particularly interesting page about floating fish with mirrors instead of eyes, when the blonde set a hand on his shoulder. Dipper jumped and fell of the small stump he was sitting on, and fell on his bottom.

The blonde was wearing a pair of dark grey cargo shorts, a bright yellow tee with triangles splattered all over it, and black shoes. Freckles littered the pale boy's face, arm, and legs in intricate patterns.

"Uh, can I help you?!"

"I-I, This clearing is were I kind go to get away from people, and I guess your  here for the same thing?" 

"Yeah, my sister ruined my notes I had been working for weeks to make."

"My friends left me, they didn't even bother to say good-bye."

"That sounds rough."

"It was."

"What's you name?"

"Bill."

"My name's Dipper."

"Well Dipper, I better be best on my way."

"Stay. I like your company, It's nice."

"I'll be back tomorrow, around the same time."

"Stay. At least until I fall asleep. Please?"

"What would we do in the mean time?"

"We could name the constellations and make up a few."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah."

 

The two boys lay down in the grassy clearing, naming and renaming the beautiful and star-filled night.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write my first fic by a very lovely person: TriangulumHotDangulumm. I don't know how to insert links, so you can just type that in the search bar. They are a great writer. (Swyde for life!) Also, I am planning on writing multiple chapters Btw.


End file.
